Sam's Summer of 65
by skyvolt2000
Summary: Sam goes on a summer vacation following the events of No Way Out (Season 2 finale). This is sort of a takeoff of Summer of 42 with major changes.
1. Intro

Sam's Summer of 65

Since there are no Sam based stories here, I thought I would add one.

Following the events of No Way Out (Season 2's finale), Henry sends Sam to Galveston, Texas to get away from it all. Sam is visiting one of Henry's old friends and hopes that Sam will have his head straight before returning at the end of the summer. Sam doesn't want to be away from his family, but has no choice in the matter.

In Galveston Sam is going to experience things that eluded him in Philadelphia and not all of them are going to be good experiences.

To make this story go faster I'm adding a guest cast list since everyone knows what Sam and the rest of American Dreams cast looks like. If I don't I may end up writing a 400 pages story (mainly due to describing people) and I already have 5 of those roaming around.

Guest Cast: (I will add more as the story goes on and not every character will be listed)

Samuel L. Jackson as Hal Jordan

Sean Nelson as Mike

Joy Bryant as Crystal Draper

Jessica Alba as Susan

Jason Chan as Simon

Jay Hernandez as Mario Spurlock

Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Wilkerson

Ryan Gosling as Alan Powers

Ryan Hurst as Ernie Strong


	2. Heading to Galveston

Sam's Summer of 65

Following the events of No Way Out (Season 2's finale), Henry sends Sam to Galveston, Texas to get away from it all. Sam is visiting one of Henry's old friends and hopes that Sam will have his head straight before returning at the end of the summer. Sam doesn't want to be away from his family, but has no choice in the matter.

In Galveston Sam is going to experience things that eluded him in Philadelphia and not all of them are going to be good experiences.

Sam stared out the window as the Greyhound bus went a long the highway heading towards Galveston, Texas. He was being banished from his family by his father or at least that is how he viewed it. Henry wasn't too happy when he discovered that he was arrested for protesting the war while Nathan was on his way to jail for not going to Vietnam.

"I was just doing what I thought was right," Sam told his father.

"Right?? There are people dieing for our country and you have the nerve to protest it?"

"Dad.."

"Sam! I'm not going to get into another debate about this! You might have screwed up your chances of going to college. I need you in college."

"I'm not going to lose my scholarship."

"Are you sure?"

Well he didn't lose his scholarship and would start Penn State in the fall. He thought that would be the end of his troubles until he had to go to court. He was wrong.

"I'm sending you to Galveston."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"What for?"

"I think you need some time away from here. Think of it as a graduation present."

"Why Galveston?"

"I have a friend that has a boating business and needs help for the summer."

"I thought this was a graduation present?"

"You can do some work down there."

"I don't want to go."

"You are going!"

"No."

"YES!"

"No!"

Sam lost that argument and was on the bus. It was a crowd bus filled with people either sleeping, talking or passing time as the bus continued its trek toward Galveston, which was now only minutes away.

"I'm not going to like this," Sam muttered to himself. He squirmed in seat a little bit to get comfortable. "Not going to like this at all."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Galveston," the gray haired bus driver announced. "Please make sure that you have all your belonging before leaving the bus. Thank you and enjoy your stay."

The bus pulled up into the bus station that was filled with tons of people and other buses trying to depart. It halted to a stop and the bus driver opened the door. People rushed to get off as Sam sat there and watched them go by. He wasn't in a hurry to get off and be in an unfamiliar territory.

"Hurry up kid," the bus driver said. "This bus is going to get packed real quick."

"Yes Sir," Sam said and got up. He grabbed his backpack and suitcase. "Thank you for the ride."

The bus driver looked at him funny.

"You certainly have manners. I thought Negroes from the North didn't act like that."

"Well I'm not like other Negroes," Sam replied.

"Be careful son," the driver said as Sam exited the bus. Sam looked around for the exit and hoped the man he was supposed to meet was waiting for him. Sam reached the exit and stepped out into the steamy and sweaty Texas heat. It was 100 degrees outside and the development of sweat on Sam's head was proof of that.

"Now where is this Jordan at?" Sam muttered to himself. He looked around and didn't see anyone looking for him. Sam knew his father told Hal Jordan that he was coming and even sent Jordan a picture of Sam to know what he looked like. However Jordan was nowhere to be seen. Sam walked over to a bench and sat down. He decided to wait on Jordan before doing anything else.


	3. Walking along the dirt road

Sam jerked awake as he had fallen asleep on the bench. He looked around and it was still hot and steamy. He looked at his watch and it was four o'clock and he had been sitting on the bench for three hours. It looked like Jordan had forgotten about him. He dug in his backpack and pulled the letter that Jordan had sent the Walkers. He looked for an address and once he got it, he decided to ask someone where to go.

"Excuse me Sir," Sam said to a burly white man, who was carrying sand bags.

"Yes?" He sounded as if he didn't want to be bothered.

"Do you know where Vision Street is located?"

"About forty miles from here in that direction." The man pointed north. "If you start walking now you'll get there before dark."

"Walk?"

"No buses go in that direction. Nobody lives there except Jordan. You a relative of his?"

"No Sir. I'm just visiting for the summer."

"Well have fun," the man said and went on with his business. Sam was now looking at the prospect of walking forty miles since he had no way to call Jordan.

"I knew I was going to hate this," Sam muttered. He got his stuff and started walking. A few others noticed Sam's movements.

"Who is that?" Ernie Strong asked his two friends.

"Some idiot that is about to walk forty miles to deal with Old Jordan," Alan Powers laughed. "I thought Old Jordan didn't have any relatives?"

"I guess we thought wrong," Mario chimed in.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What Ernie?"

"Just get in the car," Ernie smiled. "Lets welcome the boy to Galveston."

Sam had walked out of the city limits and was now walking along a dirt road. He was sweating and tired. He was not use to this intense heat that made the heat wave from last year look tame. He thought about stopping, but what good would that does him. All he could see was a long road, a few trees and the oceanfront around him.

"If this is a beach where are all the people?" Sam asked himself. "You would think I would at least see someone."

Sam kept walking until he heard a sound in the distance. He turned around to see dust flying up in the distance. It had to be a car, he thought. He wondered if that was Jordan heading home or looking for him.

"I might as well stand here and wait," Sam said. The object came closer and closer to Sam. He was now able to make out a car, however he couldn't see the driver or passengers. Sam could make out the vehicle as a light blue 1957 Ford Chevy. The car got closer and stopped a few inches away from him. A boy poked his head out the window.

"You lost?" Mario asked.

"I'm just heading to Vision Street."

"Vision Street? Nobody lives there except Old Jordan," Mario replied.

"I'm visiting him for the summer."

"You a relative?" Alan said poking his head out the back window.

"No." Sam was getting tired of being asked so many questions. He still had walking to do. "I should be going now."

"We were going that way," Alan smirked. "Hop in."

"I rather walk," Sam said. He turned away and started walking off.

"Oh no you don't," Ernie said and started the car. "We just want to have some fun with you!" The car followed him as he kept walking. Sam thought about running, but he was too tired to try it.

"Come on we know you're tired," Mario yelled out.

"I'm fine!"

"This is boring," Alan complained.

"You're right," Ernie said and drove past Sam. Before Sam could sigh in relief, the car reversed and backed right into him. Sam hit the ground. The boys got out of the car and ran over to him. Mario and Alan picked him up as Ernie opened the trunk. The boys pushed Sam in and closed it behind. Next thing Sam felt was the car driving off.

"What did my Dad get me into?" Sam muttered as he hit his head on the trunk door.


	4. Crossing Jordan

Hal Jordan tied up his boat to the pier and headed to his house. The fifty-six year old man had spent the day testing out his sailboat. It was a beautiful 34' Hunter that he restored after buying it back in 1960. He had planned on sailing it around the world with his wife, before certain events changed everything. Now he just spent his days sailing around the Gulf of Mexico and teaching at the local high school.

He was nearing the steps of his house when he saw a figure walking along the dirty road. He looked at his watch and it was six o'clock,

"Now who would be walking at this time of evening?" It wasn't dark since it was summer, but Jordan wasn't expecting anyone. The figure kept walking and soon he realized it was a boy covered in dirt and mud carrying two bags. "Hello young man are you lost?"

"I'm looking for Hal Jordan." It was Sam. Ernie and his friends had taken him to a landfill and dumped him in the largest pill of trash that they could find.

"That would be me."

"I'm Sam Walker. Henry Walker's son. You were suppose to meet me at the bus station."

"I thought that was tomorrow."

"No Sir it was today." Jordan sniffed the air. "That smell would be me."

"What happened?"

"Some local boys decided to throw me in the trash."

"Ernie and his friends acting up again?"

"You know them?"

"They are harmless."

"Shouldn't I call the police?"

"Let it go."

"What?" Sam couldn't believe another Black man would ignore a prank by White boys.

"Forget about it. Some things are not worth getting upset about it. Come on in and get cleaned up," Jordan said. "And take those shoes off."

"I rather call the police."

"Look boy you're not hanging from a tree or on a cross, so you should be happy. Now come on!" Sam just frowned and headed into the house.

An hour later Sam had showered and cleaned up. He was staring at the ceiling of the guest room when Jordan knocked on the door.

"You're looking better," Jordan said.

Sam didn't reply.

"Come on we're going into town."

"To the police?"

"Get over that already! To eat unless you lost your appetite in the trash?" Sam got up.

"You have any shoes that I can wear? Mine are still soaking in water."

"Look in the closet and I'll be waiting in the truck." Sam went over to the closet and opened it. He saw a pair of old Converse in the corner.

"I hope I fit them." Sam tried them on and they fit. "What would he be doing with Converse in the first place?" A horn honked and Sam rushed out of the room. He reached the door and Jordan was waiting in his silver truck.

"I see they fit," Jordan laughed. "Get in." Sam got in the truck and Jordan drove off into the night.

"I thought you were coming tomorrow and that's why I didn't come get you," Jordan explained. "Sorry you had to walk so far."

"You didn't give me your phone number."

"Like I said I expected you tomorrow."

"So what do you do?"

"I teach woodshop at the local high school."

"Is that how you know Ernie and his friends that kidnapped me?"

"Yes. Those boys are harmless."

"They still kidnapped me."

"Look, all three of those boys have stuff on their mind and I guess playing a harmless prank on you took their mind off of it."

"Now what could they have that was so troublesome to bother me?"

"Ernie and Mario got drafted."

Sam didn't reply.

"Thought that would shut you up."

"What does that mean?"

"I know why Henry sent you do here. You got arrested for protesting the war and almost blew your scholarship," Jordan said. "He is trying to keep you out of more trouble."

"Why would my Dad tell you that?"

"I served in the World War I and II," Jordan said. "I had to put with more crap than you will ever experience. Not only did I have to deal with racism in this country, but I had to deal with it overseas. You got easy! You can go to college and make something out of yourself. I never had that chance. So instead of protesting that war you should be supporting those young men."

"Why are we there?"

"Not important. When you are in the army you are forced to work together and look beyond color."

"They are getting killed."

"Not all of them. Those that live will have a different outlook on life and maybe that will kill off some of this racism crap."

"You can do that in college."

"Whatever boy." Sam was getting tired of arguing with Jordan. "I'm just saying think before you act like a fool and protest something you don't understand."

"I understand it enough and you're crazy."

"Henry tells me that you run track," Jordan said. "You can run your behind back home and starve."

Sam stayed quiet for rest of the ride. He could see it was going to be a long summer with Jordan.


	5. In Town

"You guys did what?" Mike Lewis asked Alan as a group of kids had gathered in front of the movie theater. "You could get in trouble for that!"

"We didn't hurt him," Mario pointed out. "Besides it was all Jordan's idea."

"Why would he do that?' Malcolm Wilkerson asked.

"That boy doesn't believe in the war," Ernie pointed out. "I guess Jordan wanted us to teach him a lesson."

"Why doesn't he believe in the war?" Mike asked.

"I don't know," Mario said. "Bet he's some uppity college boy that is too scared to fight." Mario looked across the street and saw Jordan's truck pull up at the restaurant next door. "Oh there is Jordan with that guy now."

"Think we should go over there and talk to him?"

"You can Mike, but he might try to hit us," Alan said.

"Oh come on," Mike said and headed to the restaurant, the others followed. Jordan noticed them and waited for them.

"Those are the guys!"

"Calm down Sam."

"Hi Mr. Jordan," Mike said.

"Boys, I want you to meet Sam Walker from Philly."

"I already know three of them," Sam growled.

"No hard feelings," Ernie asked. "It was all in fun."

"It was a joke," Mario said. Sam wanted to attack them, but Jordan had him by the back of the shirt.

"It wasn't funny," Sam said. "I could have gotten hurt!"

"But you didn't," Alan said.

"So when do you boys ship off?" Jordan asked. He was trying to change the subject before anyone let the truth out the bag about his part in Sam's incident.

"Tomorrow evening," Ernie said. "Going to fight for Uncle Sam."

"That's what it's all about," Mario said. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"We're not going anywhere," Malcolm said referring to him and Mike.

"So I should see you two at the beach then?" Jordan asked.

"You'll see us," Mike assured. "Come on guys we have a movie to watch."

The boys walked off and Jordan dragged Sam into the restaurant.

"I don't think he likes us," Malcolm commented.

"I didn't do anything to him," Mike said. "He better fix his attitude or else he is going to be alone all summer."

Jordan and Sam sat at a table near the window. Sam looked around and realized he was in a Chinese restaurant, he was so mad at Ernie and the others that he didn't notice.

"So what do you want to eat?' Jordan asked.

"We're those your students?"

"Mike, Ernie and Alan were in my classes this past year. Like I said all those boys are harmless. You should get to know the others since you're going to be here all summer."

"I rather not."

"Fine by antisocial," Jordan said as a boy came up to the table. "Hello Simon."

"Hi Mr. Jordan. Who is this?"

"Sam Walker, he will be staying at house for the summer."

"Well welcome to Galveston," Simon said. "I'm Simon Smith."

"Thanks," Sam said.

"About time," Jordan muttered under his breath.


	6. Jordan talks to Henry

"You better get some sleep since tomorrow is going to be a long day," Jordan told Sam when they returned home. "Unless you plan on staying here alone."

"What are we going to be doing?"

"I plan on taking the boat and sailing along the beach. I still need to test out the new sail. I want to sail out to the middle of the gulf and spend the day out there."

"Doing what?"

"Fishing for sharks," Jordan joked. "Just being out there alone or considering things now, out there with you."

"We'll see," Sam said. He headed to his room and closed the door. He stripped down to his boxers and got in bed. He clicked the lamp off and laid there in the darkness.

"_What have I gotten myself into?"_ he thought to himself and closed his eyes.

"He's here and seems to be a little grumpy," Jordan told Henry over the phone. Despite the time zone difference Jordan managed to get in touch with Henry.

"He didn't want to go," Henry replied.

"Well the welcome committee didn't make him happy." Jordan omitted the part about Sam getting dumped in a landfill as a joke. "He just snapped at them."

"Well give the boy time. He just got there."

"I don't think the others are willing to give him that chance," Jordan joked. "I hope he doesn't get into with Crystal when she shows up."

"Your granddaughter in coming?"

"Yes and I hope Sam can keep his hands to himself."

"You don't have to worry about that," Henry assured. "He's interested in another girl." He was referring to Meg and not Anita, who dumped him before graduation. "Although I would like him to move on from her."

"We'll see. You must not like her?"

"It's not that I don't like her," Henry explained. "I just think she's not right for him at this time. She's younger than him and very independent."

"White?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Maybe some day that will be accept, but can't force people to change their minds about things."

"Well you have to trust your children to make the right choices in life on their own. I'm sure Sam will find someone his own race to like."

Sam woke up at about six in the morning. He rubbed his eyes to get them to focus before he sat up in the bed. Once his eyes focused he got out of bed and got some clothes on. He went outside and saw the boat in the distance. He walked off the steps and headed towards the pier.

"So this is the ship that he talks about," Sam mused.

"You got that right," Jordan said as he walked up. "This is a result of all my hard work. It's just sad that my wife didn't stay long enough to see it."

"She died?"

"No divorced me and headed to Seattle," Jordan said.

"Oh."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing. You thought an old man like me couldn't get a wife?"

"No."

"I have three kids and seven grandchildren. One will be here today," Jordan stated. "She'll meet us at the beach in a few hours." He was waiting for Sam to ask about her and Sam just shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

"Don't you just love this?" Jordan asked Sam as the boat pulled away from the dock. "Just wind and the sun as your companions."

"What about the water?"

"That too. Yo aren't getting sea sick are you?"

"No," Sam lied. Breakfast was trying to get out of his stomach.

"Well just aim for the ocean and not the floor."

"I'm not sick."

"Well you sure are thick headed," Jordan said. He turned around to look at Sam, who was throwing up over the edge of the ship. "Teenagers!"

"Hey Crystal," Mike said to the girl that was looking out to the docks. "When did you show up?"

"I've been here an hour. Where is everybody?"

"They are here. So how long are you going to be here?"

"For the summer. So what has my grandfather been doing?"

"He's babysitting for the summer."

"Doing what?"

"Some kid from Philly. Mario and them played a prank on him before they left for the army," Mike explained.

"If only I could have seen that," Crystal laughed.

"Well it looks like you might get your chance. Isn't that your grandfather's boat?" The boat pulled into port.

"Oh yeah," Crystal said and the two headed to the dock. Jordan placed the boat into position as Sam started to release the anchor.

"Hey Grandpa!" Crystal yelled out.

"Nice to see you girl," the old man said as the plank went down. Once it was down Crystal and Mike made their way up to the ship. "Crystal, this is Sam Walker."

"Hello Sam," Crystal said as she looked him over. That didn't go unnoticed by Sam.

He just didn't say anything. "Where are you from?"

"Philadelphia."

"Well this isn't the North," Mike said. "So you might as well get use to boating and a long hot summer."

"Just as long as idiots don't kidnap me. I'll be fine."

"You still crying about that?" Jordan asked. "Come on Sam."

"It didn't happen to you."

"Lets just go into town," Jordan lamented.


End file.
